After a Breath of Life
by Forelle
Summary: SWATH. Snow White has become Queen of her father's kingdom, but how can she rule when she does not know her subjects? How can she rule if she does not know how? The Huntsman must also deal with his own struggles, but perhaps somehow the Queen and the Huntsman can once again work together for the better?
1. Chapter 1

"Your Grace? Snow White?" Snow White shook her head, clearing away the day dreams.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She saw most of her lords shake their heads and glance at one another with weary faces. She could see the doubts and worries about her abilities to rule a kingdom playing out across their faces, warring with the knowledge that she was their true king's sole heir. Snow White looked to her left where Duke Hammond sat.

"We were speaking of the lords who have yet to send word to the castle of their loyalties and what we should do about such … loose ends." The Duke explained.

"I see …" she looked about the room for a moment before the Duke spoke up once again.

"Perhaps we should adjourn this court for the time being. We have already dealt with the most pressing matters. The rest will hold until the morrow. With your leave, Your Majesty." Duke Hammond bowed to her, but the act was mere formality for many knew that the Duke was Snow White's key advisor. What he suggested as the 'best course of action', Snow White more often than not took his word as golden truth.

"Of course, Duke Hammond, til the morrow." She raised her chin and watched her sworn liege lords file out of the archway and into the hall beyond. Guards were stationed on either side of the door, but once the last lord had exited Snow White waved a hand to tell the guards to leave as well. They closed the doors behind them on their way out.

With the heavy doors shut, Snow White let her chin drop and her shoulders sag. The weight of her crown feeling all the heavier.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain fell in sheets outside of the butcher's shop's gray windows. Eric watched as it flooded the holes in the streets until the streets all but turned to a river. Summer was beginning, the first one Snow White will see outside of stone walls since she was a young girl. The Huntsman's face creased at the thought of her experiencing a true summer with flowers grown wild and fresh –

"Huntsman! Get o'er 'ere, I've got yer pay. I'll give yeh ten coppers fer the two rabbits and a silver fer the deer, a bit gamey fer me likes, but wot can yeh expect this early in the season? Huntsman, are you listenin' teh me?"

"What?" Eric looked back at Sae, the daughter of the previous butcher and the woman with arms covered in blood up to her elbows. "Yeah, of course."

Sae rolled her small eyes before fishing through a pouch at her hip. "Yeh best pay attention more, Huntsman, or you'll be swindled out a yer life by anyone less honest than meh. Now, 'ere's yer money. Get off with yeh. And stop bein' so distracted. Y'never used tah be this way."

Eric grunted some response before grabbing his coins and shuffling out of the filthy shop to slough his way through the muddy streets.

Despite any natural or monetary setbacks the castle may have faced under Ravenna's rule, Snow White had made good work with what little she had been able to scrounge up from her coffers to help the surrounding villages. Or at least what remained of those villages. Shops had begun to open up along the streets again, already there were five more shops that had arisen within the six months since Snow White had taken the throne. Some of the men from neighboring lordships had arrived a few weeks back and were also helping to rebuild. Several women who had survived the attack on their camp had made their way toward the castle as well. Snow White had persuaded Eric to instruct some willing men and women on the ways to navigate the dark forest. More often than not he wanted to throw an axe into their skulls, but some of them were learning. Eric hoped to get Liam or Luke to begin teaching any more newcomers the trails and secrets. Or perhaps he could the two men to begin leading excursions of their own into the dark forest.

As he passed the tavern, a large commotion rose up, filled with drunken cheers and bellows.

With his money heavy in his pocket, the Huntsman pushed open the old familiar doors and into the din.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White looked out of the stain-glass window at the guards and knights roaming her courtyard. She did not worry about their loyalty, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if her lords had helped repopulate her castle so that they could keep her locked in rather than to keep enemies out.

"Your Majesty, you must consider the possibility that there are dissidents within your kingdom. Should such dissidents choose to take a violent course of action, and heavens forbid that they should claim your life –"

"I don't plan on dying any time soon Duke Hammond," Snow White said, a shiver crawled up her spine.

"No one ever does, but on the off chance that such a thing should happen, you must consider the need, for your people, of finding a suitable marriage for yourself. There are plenty of viable candidates and William –"

"Duke Hammond," Snow White turned from the window to face the Duke. The office was small, just as she had asked for it to be, but she felt cornered now, a sensation she had never wanted to feel again. "I am thankful that you take such concern with my love life. However, I find that I still require time to become used to ruling. And I feel, truly, that trying to marry someone at this time would only derail my studies and training. So, thank you, but I must decline to further discuss this train of conversation."

The Duke didn't look pleased at all by her decision; she could see it in his mouth with the little frown at the edges of his mouth and the crinkle in his eyes. But she had spoken numerous times with her advisor, Elias, and he had promised her that there were no and had never been any promises made to the Duke of an engagement between herself and William.

"Very well. I will take my leave of you now, Your Majesty." He bowed and gave a final bow before exiting her office.

"You did very well, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Elias." Snow White turned back to the window to watch the guards change shift. "What do your birds tell you?"

"Movement has been seen to the west. Lords who have yet to swear fealty are trying to set up their own courts. Also, the seven dwarves are on their way to visit you. They sent one of those magpies."

"Good, good. It'll be nice to see them again."

"They bring news, Your Majesty," Elias added gravely. When Snow White turned to look at him she saw that Elias' grey eyes looked older than usual. "The will be able to explain better than I."

"Of course Elias, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"And then the barmaid told him to take a look at hers!" The whole room burst into alcohol-fueled laughter at the close of Coll's joke. Eric smiled into his mug as Nieth thumped him on his back.

"How have you been Huntsman? We've seen your students trekking about in the dark forest. Had to save two of them just last week. Haven't you told those bumpkins to breathe through cloth when those damned mushrooms burst? They do make quite a lot of noise, your students." Eric looked over at Nieth's wide smile. A reply was on his lips when a bar patron cut in.

"Oi, Nieth, come over and tell us that story you told last night. You know, the one about the high walls and all of those beautiful women trapped behind them or how about the –"

"What about the seer? Muir? What tales do you have to offer the drinking house of King's Road?" cried a red-faced woman with breasts oozing out of her low-cut top.

Muir turned in his seat, seeming to place his blind blue eyes on Eric before starting his story.

"What have you heard of True Love's Kiss?" asked the old dwarf. Hoots and hollers rolled over the crowd, mostly from females. "As many of you have heard of late, our fair Queen was returned to us by the ancient magic that fuels True Love's Kiss, given to her by the little lordling, Sir William. However, our lady wished to keep us waiting and slept for seven days and six nights until on the seventh night she arose."

"Bullocks," Eric muttered over his ale. He felt tired now and irritated by all of the muttering and noises in the tavern about their princess's 'true love. The lordling had kissed Snow White right after she had passed away and nothing had occurred, but just minutes after he himself had kissed her . . . _No, the spell just wore off_, the Huntsman thought to himself stubbornly. That's what Snow White had claimed since one of the lords had brought the subject up with her.

"But," Muir continued. "Arise she did and with such passion that she stirred Duke Hammond and his men into an army the very night of her reawakening. With her host, the princess rode out into the field of battle to claim her rightful place as Queen. However –"

"Y'know, we're heading up to the castle towards nightfall. We're here to tell Queen Snow White about White Hart and some other business she's asked us to look into. If you wish, I'm sure you'll be more than welcome to join us. Her Majesty may even ask after what you've seen around the forest these days." Nieth looked over at Eric with sly eyes, but Eric did not take note as his eyes were on the yellow, bitter ale in his mug. Nor did he truly think about the question he'd been asked before he answered.

"Sure."

The Huntsman took another swig of the beer and tried to tune out Muir's tale of how Snow White became Queen.

* * *

I'll be off on vacation for a few days, so there won't be any new chapters for five days. Sorry! Thanks for reading folks, I'm glad you're sticking with me this far.


	5. Chapter 5

"My lady, Master Elias has bid me tell you that your guests have arrived in the grand hall and to hurry."

"I'll be down in a moment."

"My lady, shouldn't you be in more . . . proper attire?"

Snow White looked down at herself. She had on her shoes, her leggings, a tunic. It was a much cleaner outfit than the dwarves had first seen her in. "What is the matter with what I have on?"

"Well, nothing my lady, it is just that, perhaps you would like to wear a dress?" Prudence, a baker's daughter from the Village-on-King's-Road, held up a fine, dark red dress with trim sleeves. But it was just the dwarves she was dining with; they did not care a whit about what she wore most of the time.

"I don't think it really matters, and besides I've just finished getting dressed. Feel free to go to bed any time, Prudence. I may stay in the hall a while. The Dwarves and I have much to speak of." And with a small smile, Snow White swept out of her room and down the twists and turns of her castle, passed various guards at their posts, saw a few of her lords walking through the halls with their ladies, and reached the entrance to the grand hall. As she walked toward the doors she heard the boisterous voices of the dwarves. It sounded as if they had already drunken some ale before arriving.

"Ah, Snow White, hello," Muir's voice rose above the other's, quieting them and heralding Snow White as she stepped through the doorway. She smiled at him before addressing the dwarves as a whole.

"Hello my friends. I hope you all had a safe trip." She said with a smile.

"Of course my lady, the roads within your kingdom are much safer than they once were," replied Muir with a toothy smile. The other dwarves grumbled and spoke as well about the conditions of the roads. She looked at each of them in turn until she spotted Eric near her place at the head of the table.

He was head and shoulders above the dwarves but with his leathers and brown hair he almost blended into his surroundings. She might have glanced over him if not for his bright blue eyes though.

"Eric, I didn't expect to see you here," Snow White said, her eyes wider. This would make the discussion of the dwarfs' information all the more interesting she thought with a slight grimace.

* * *

So sorry about the delayed update guys, there was a bit of a hiccup in returning. I hope you all forgive me for not telling you what the dwarves have to say, but we had to get everyone together, didn't we? Please R/R if you're feeling particularly generous. And Anon, :( I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly, but thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

"It wasn't planned on my side either." Eric glared at the dwarves before watching Snow walk down the table.

"Go ahead and eat, my friends. I asked the cook to make the scalloped potatoes for you especially, Coll. Though, I see that you have already been to a tavern." Snow commented with a smile. Many of the dwarves had rosy cheeks, but Coll had a fully red face. As the dwarves tucked into the meal laid before them Eric began to nurse his mug of ale.

"Snow White, how has your reign been these past few weeks, hmm? Any new lords coming under your father's banner?" Nieth asked as he tore at a leg of chicken.

"It's been fine, Nieth. I am learning everyday how to rule my father's kingdom. Sometimes, however, there are times where I almost wish I had never taken the throne."

"Why would you wish that? Don't like the palace life anymore?" Snow White looked at Eric in surprise. His eyes were sharp on hers before he looked away. "My apologies, your majesty, suppose I shouldn't be so sharp with you."

"The palace is just fine, in fact I've been training in swordplay with one of the knights. He's grouchy; reminds me of someone I know," Snow White smirked at Eric before deflating. "No, palace life is fine. It's the people sometimes I can't deal with."

"Who is bothering you? Surely your liege lords would not-" Nion asked.

"It is the liege lords who are bothering me. You would not believe how many of them have tried to foist their nephews or sons or even themselves at me these past six months. Anyways, my love life is not what you've come to discuss. Nieth, what information have you gathered for me?" Snow White looked over at the dwarf expectantly.

Nieth nodded and set down his ale. With a burp he began, "There's something going on in the forest around the north and west corner."

"Areas which are held by Lords Angvan and Holling." Snow white muttered.

"The very same. The sanctuary is just as well as it was before, White Hart is fine Snow White, but the magic is no longer reaching as far as it once did. Animals are less clever, the trees don't act as they once did, and well …" Nieth shared a look with his fellow dwarves. With a nod from Nieth, Nion tapped Muir on the shoulder. "Muir can explain some of what is going on in the deader parts of the forest."

"When we last travelled through the northwest corner there was only faint traces of life, true life force, coming from the creatures there. The fey did not live within anything there anymore. The magic of White hart no longer fed the roots of trees nor the hearts of the animals. The magic had been drained from them, from what I can tell."

"You mean to say that something is draining magic? What can do such a thing?" Eric asked. Snow White glanced at the huntsman, a chill crawling up her spine.

"Not what, Eric," Muir intoned. His pale eyes turned to look at Snow White. "Who."


End file.
